


Hiding In Plain Sight

by princessstilinski147



Series: Kissing Is Nice, But Please Don't Bite [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU where werewolves are accepted in society, F/M, Feelios, I suck at tagging, Laura's the alpha, M/M, Multi, No one knows Stiles is a vampire, Scott is nosey AF, Scott owns a scooter, Sorta accepted, Vampire!Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstilinski147/pseuds/princessstilinski147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know our new neighbor?” He smiled a little too brightly, nearly bouncing up and down like an excited puppy. </p>
<p>‘Annoying.’, Derek thought to himself, frowning. “Yeah, I know of our new neighbor. I haven’t met him yet.” He stated bluntly, pausing. “Why?” He regretted asking almost instantly because Scott smirked now, looking almost proud of himself. </p>
<p>Oh, god. Why was Scott like this? </p>
<p>Scott inhaled deeply, taking a moment to let suspense grow. For Derek, it didn’t grow; instead, he became more annoyed by the second. </p>
<p>“I think he’s a vampire.” He said at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Neighbors A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MY BESTIE HOMO FRIEND](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+BESTIE+HOMO+FRIEND).



> Ahahaha!! >:D Welcome to this wonderful fanfic! I'm probably going to make this into a series with multiple parts to it, just because I want to! Plus Vampire!Stiles is amazing and I love it. 
> 
> Don't judge me. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

Derek eyed the male in the parking lot of his apartment complex, his arms crossed. The kid only looked around sixteen years old, maybe seventeen. Although, he couldn’t be older than that- he couldn’t even be out of high school yet. 

The other male had moved in a couple of days ago, claiming the room across the hall from where Derek and Peter were. Next to where Stiles had moved in, was Scott and Isaac’s apartment room. 

From where he watched, Stiles looked completely normal. It was almost as if Scott’s theory was completely wrong- oh wait, it probably was. 

Whatever. Scott would most likely give it up once he decided Stiles was actually completely human. 

oOo

It was only a couple hours after Stiles had moved in that Scott had barged into Derek’s apartment, his Uncle raising an eyebrow curiously from where he was in the kitchen. 

“Derek!” Scott nearly shouted, Isaac not too far behind him. Although, Isaac was calm as he entered, silently shutting Derek’s apartment door behind himself. 

Derek sighed heavily, trying not to roll his eyes as he dealt with Scott’s excitable mood. It was obnoxious. “What, Scott?” He questioned. It wasn’t unusual for Scott to burst into his apartment; usually it would end up with Scott going on and on about what he thought was happening in their town. And usually, nothing was happening. It was just Scott being paranoid and stupid. 

“You know our new neighbor?” He smiled a little too brightly, nearly bouncing up and down like an excited puppy. 

‘Annoying.’, Derek thought to himself, frowning. “Yeah, I know of our new neighbor. I haven’t met him yet.” He stated bluntly, pausing. “Why?” He regretted asking almost instantly because Scott smirked now, looking almost proud of himself. 

Oh, god. Why was Scott like this? 

Scott inhaled deeply, taking a moment to let suspense grow. For Derek, it didn’t grow; instead, he became more annoyed by the second. 

“I think he’s a vampire.” He said at last. 

Derek decided not to yell his head off, telling Scott how stupid his theory was- how impossible it was. There was maybe a 1% chance that Stiles could in fact be a creature of the night. “No he’s not.” He said simply, turning the idea down completely. 

He knew Scott most likely wouldn’t let it go so easily, but it was at least worth a shot. 

Scott whined, frowning as he plopped down on the couch next to where Isaac had sat down. Although, Isaac was too busy watching The Office, rather than paying attention to the ridiculous conversation. Unlike Scott, Isaac didn’t care. 

“But he totally is!” He exclaimed, waving his hands in the general direction of where Stiles’ room was. “He’s pale, looks too young to have his own place, looks like he’d kill someone!” He listed. 

Derek cut him off before he could go on anymore. “No, Scott. Unless you can collect better proof, the answer remains no.” He stated, instantly regretting that he had literally suggested Scott to ‘collect better proof’. 

Well, maybe then Scott would leave him alone for awhile, instead bother Stiles to the point of moving out. 

“Just-” Derek sighed heavily, rubbing his temples as he moved to sit in the chair next to the couch. “Please don’t harass him to the point of getting yourself arrested. I’m pretty sure no one wants to bail your ass out of jail.” He pointed out. 

Scott chuckled softly, waving a hand passively at him. “I would never get arrested.” He stated, although it was a false statement. He had been arrested for trespassing onto private property, breaking into his old high school late at night, and plenty of other little things. 

“Uh-huh.” Derek rolled his eyes. “Well, since you two let yourselves in, I guess you can stay for dinner. I’m ordering pizza.” He said casually. 

oOo

The first time Derek actually encountered Stiles, personally, was about three days later. He was out in the parking lot, collecting bags out of his trunk. He hadn’t even heard the other male coming. It was almost as if Stiles had tip toed out to his jeep that was parked conveniently next to Derek’s black Camaro. 

Derek nearly jumped in surprise when he lifted his head from the trunk to see Stiles standing only two feet away from him. 

“Wha-” He cleared his throat. “... You’re the new kid, right?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow at Stiles. He really couldn’t be any older than sixteen. He simply couldn’t be; there was no way in hell. 

Stiles chuckled softly, raising an eyebrow at the other. “Kid?” He repeated, crossing his arms. Though, he didn’t necessarily look offended- probably because he got it often. 

He nodded his head softly. “Yeah, I moved in two days ago.” He stated, pausing slightly. “I’m Stiles Stilinski; yes, it’s a nickname, you’d never be able to pronounce my real name.” He clarified almost instantly. “And, yep, I’m the Sheriff's kid too.” 

Derek nodded, grateful that Stiles had cleared up all of the details right away (though, the kid really did talk a lot). He probably wouldn’t have even asked Stiles about any of that, but it was still nice to know. “Uh, I’m Derek. Nice to meet you.” He said casually, shutting his trunk, the bags hanging on his arms. 

There must’ve been about ten bags, each filled probably a bit too much. By the look Stiles was giving him, they probably looked a little too heavy for one man to be carrying. 

“Need help with that?” Stiles asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. 

Derek shook his head. “No, I’ve got it. But thanks.” He said politely, glancing towards the building. Unsurprisingly, Scott was watching them from his apartment window. The dumbass practically had his face pressed to the window, fogging it up with his hot breath every time he breathed. 

The werewolf tried not to roll his eyes as he looked back to Stiles. “You should come over for dinner sometime.” He suggested kindly, deciding that for once in his life, he wanted to be neighborly. 

Stiles instantly grinned, showing off a set of absolutely normal teeth- Derek hated himself for even feeling the need to check. “Of course. I’d love to.” He stated, nodding. “I hate to cut this short, but I have to get to work.” He said, hopping inside his jeep. 

Derek gave him a bit of an odd look because it was eight o’clock at night. Night shift, probably. God, he really needed to remind himself that the possibility of Stiles being a vampire was slim- and that he was acting ridiculous right now. 

“I’ll see you later, then.” He said, giving a small wave to the younger looking male, and headed up towards the building. 

Seconds later, Stiles was pulling out of the parking lot before disappearing into the main road. Derek sighed heavily, shaking his head. He was going to beat Scott’s ass for ever putting the whole ‘vampire’ idea in his head.


	2. Pass The Garlic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through dinner, Scott held up the bottle of garlic powder, sprinkling a bunch over his noodles. Did he think it would keep Stiles away? 
> 
> Stiles raised a brow slightly, pausing. “Can you please pass the garlic powder?” He asked politely, tilting his head to the side. 
> 
> The look of shock on Scott’s face was absolutely amusing, causing Stiles to smirk. All eyes were on him now as the garlic powder was passed down. 
> 
> Stiles sprinkler a good amount on his noodles before going back to eating, raising an eyebrow slightly. 
> 
> Scott was still staring at him with shock, along with Derek. Stupid werewolves. Did they really think garlic would harm him? He wondered how many myths they believed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Ch 2, enjoy!!!!

Stiles hummed softly, leaning back in his couch as he stared at the TV with little interest. It was 3 pm, and usually he’d be sleeping away the day, seeing he has the night shift at the morgue. 

Or rather, he went to the morgue whenever there was a body to inspect- usually it was considered a night job since bodies were delivered there at night when police were done investigating the crime scene. 

Tonight, though, he had taken the night off so he could have dinner over Derek’s place. It had been almost a week since Derek had initially offered for him to come over, and he had finally decided he wanted to take up the offer. 

It’s not like he didn’t like Derek or anything, but it was rather the fact that he didn’t like getting too close to people. 

Especially other supernatural creatures; that was always an absolute pain in the ass whenever they found out exactly what he was. 

Most of the time, when someone found out a person was a vampire, it was a complete over reaction of ‘You eat people????’. 

In reality, Stiles didn’t eat people. The thought made him cringe and even gag a bit. Sure, human blood smelt good, but considering that he’d be eating someone else’s life: he’d rather pass. 

Stiles did the civilized thing and ate animals blood; paid the local butcher extra to put it aside for him so he could pick it up at the end of the day. He simply used the excuse that he was starting a business involving animals blood- in some countries people actually ate dried pigs blood. 

The butcher, of course, never bothered to question him. He simply gave Stiles weird looks every time he came by to pick it up. 

The male snapped himself out of his thoughts, finally rising from the couch. He took his time to pick out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, before topping it off with his favorite red hoodie. Stiles grabbed one of the extra bags of animal blood he kept in his fridge (just in case), and sipped at it. 

Since he was going to be going over Derek’s and eating ‘normal’ food, he figured he should eat something that was actually appealing to him now. 

Sure, he still liked human food and all, but it never satisfied him. And if he was going to be spending a couple hours there, he’d like to feel as if he wasn’t too hungry. 

Once done with it, he tossed the empty bag into the trash and went to the bathroom. Stiles smiled to himself in the mirror, cringing at his now bloody teeth. Can’t have that, the silly werewolves would probably have a field day. 

The male took extra precaution when brushing his teeth, making sure there was absolutely no blood residue left on his teeth. It would be simply annoying to freak out his new neighbors, and he really didn’t want to use the cliche excuse of ‘I ate spaghetti.’. If he was being completely honest, he just didn’t want to lie to them. 

It was a fact that he was interested in Derek. Not only was Derek cute, but he also had this bad boy exterior that Stiles wanted to get underneath. He wanted to know everything about Derek. But it wasn’t only Derek; he wanted to get to know Scott, Isaac, even Peter. Despite how creepy Peter seemed to be. The guy had to be some kind of psychopath. Which, that just made Peter all the more interesting. 

And on top of all of that, they were all werewolves. Sure, Stiles saw werewolves when he walked down the street, he saw werewolves shopping in the supermarket and practically everywhere. There were plenty in Beacon Hills, it was just a fact. Though, he had never made friends with any, and he really wanted to. 

He smiled to himself once more in the mirror, making sure there was no more blood left on his teeth before finally exiting the bathroom.

It was time for him to go make awkward conversation with his neighbors in order to make friends. 

Stiles made his way out of his apartment with a small smile, shutting a locking the door behind him. He paused in front of Derek’s apartment door, though, hesitating. He was going into an apartment full of werewolves. Of course, he knew that only Scott truly believed with all his little werewolf heart that he was a vampire, but still. He really didn’t feel like dying today.

After a deep breath in and out, he knocked on the door. 

There was a brief amount of shuffling he was able to hear inside the apartment before Derek opened the door. The other male looked relatively happy, despite his usual grumpiness. 

“Hey.” Stiles greeted, grinning happily towards the other male. 

Derek nodded towards him, opening the door wider and moved aside, allowing Stiles to slip into the apartment. 

It didn’t look too different from his own, except for some different colored furniture, and a different wall color. Other than that, the exact same. 

Inside, Isaac and Scott were sitting on the couch, both playing Mario Kart- Scott was losing. Peter was in the kitchen, cooking; Stiles wondered why he was even allowed to cook, seeing how damn creepy the guy was. He supposed that perhaps Peter was a good cook. 

Derek lead Stiles over to the dining room table, to which Stiles took a seat at the small table- luckily there was enough chairs for all five of them. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Derek asked, heading towards the kitchen. “We have beer, sprite, coke, water…?” 

“Just a coke would be great.” Stiles smiled happily to the older male, to which Derek smiled back a bit. It didn’t take long for a glass bottle of coke to be placed in front of him, already open. 

He took notice in how Scott had discarded the game to watch Stiles, curious to see if he would actually drink it. 

Stiles smirked softly, picking up the bottle, bringing it up to his lips. He paused there, watching the anticipation on Scott’s face build and build. Then he took a sip of it, tilting his head back and closed his eyes. 

He drank it for a couple of seconds before pulling the glass back with a sigh and placed it on the table.

Scott had gone back to playing his game with Isaac, defeated. 

After a few moments Derek took a seat next to Stiles, engaging in light conversation. He spoke about what Peter was making, reassuring that Peter wouldn’t poison it, despite how creepy he was. To which, Peter poked his head out of the kitchen and defensively yelled ‘Hey!’, though it was followed by a mumbled ‘Maybe I will poison it…’. 

When dinner was done, everyone piled at the table, Derek on one side of Stiles, and Peter on the other side of him. Of course, Scott and Isaac sat next to one another on one end of the table. 

Peter filled everyone’s plate with what he called his ‘famous’ Penne Vodka. Stiles had to admit, it was pretty good. 

He ate shamelessly, once again watching Scott’s face turn into a rather defeated expression. 

Halfway through dinner, Scott held up the bottle of garlic powder, sprinkling a bunch over his noodles. Did he think it would keep Stiles away? 

Stiles raised a brow slightly, pausing. “Can you please pass the garlic powder?” He asked politely, tilting his head to the side. 

The look of shock on Scott’s face was absolutely amusing, causing Stiles to smirk. All eyes were on him now as the garlic powder was passed down. 

Stiles sprinkler a good amount on his noodles before going back to eating, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

Scott was still staring at him with shock, along with Derek. Stupid werewolves. Did they really think garlic would harm him? He wondered how many myths they believed in. 

“... Is there a reason I’m being stared at?” He questioned. Derek instantly shook his head, looking away with a look of embarrassment. 

Scott paused before shaking his head. “Nope.” He answered, going back to eating. 

The rest of the evening went well, Stiles and Derek mainly bonding and talking, but Stiles did have a small conversation with Scott before he left. 

“You work as a veterinarian, right?” Stiles asked curiously, smiling to Scott with interest.

The male smiled brightly, as if his work was his entire life. Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if it was; it was a pretty good job. “Yeah!” He answered. “I’m Deaton’s assistant. Do you know him?” He questioned.

Stiles nodded his head softly. “Yeah, back when I had a pet snake, my snake got sick and I brought him there. Though, I was like ten back then.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

Scott nodded his head softly, a friendly smile on his face. For once, he wasn’t inspecting Stiles or looking at him like he was some sort of freaky monster. “You should come over again, man. Next time we can play Xbox or something.” He suggested. 

Stiles nodded his head enthusiastically. “I’d love to. Just come knock on my door anytime you wanna hang out.” He stated, and with that, headed to the door. 

After saying his goodbyes, he left the apartment, shutting the door behind himself. He sighed, content with how things had gone down. It felt good to actually have friends, people he could actually trust and rely on. 

He walked into his own apartment, a content smile on his face. He was definitely going to do that again. Any chance he got, he was going to hang out with Scott- and Derek. Especially Derek. 

He really liked Derek. 

Oh, god, he /really/ liked Derek.


End file.
